Literally
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Sedangkan Jimin membalas pelukan itu dan menangis kencang. Brengseknya, ia menolak berhenti. Untuk menyudahi dekapan ini, yang terasa begitu memabukkkan. Bahkan Jimin menemukan dirinya merasa sangat nyaman. Dalam cerita konyolnya, harusnya ia kembali pada dekapan ini. [Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/Yoonmin/BTS Fiction]


**LITERALLY**

.

Cast: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

as BTS member

.

Rated: T

Warning: Boys love

Written by: Ganto-sshi, Kim HyeNi, Kasperr, Senashin0817

Edited by: Mokuji

* * *

Yoongi mengecilkan pandangannya.

Sinar lampu mobil di seberang sana begitu menyilaukan. Membuatnya yang bermata sipit harus rela semakin memicing. Setelahnya, mata pria itu membesar. Menyimpan binaran bahagia yang ia sembunyikan. Sungguh, ia kesumat merindukan sosok yang berada di dalam kendaraan itu, disana. Tetapi egonya tetap membuatnya harus menyimpan perasaan tersebut.

Sosok itu turun dari mobilnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Yoongi mematainya. Mengamati bagaimana gerakan lelaki itu tampak ragu dan tidak yakin. Dirinya bahkan pesimis tentang apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya disini. Di hadapan Min Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan senyum hangat seperti biasanya. Senyum yang tak pernah disangka akan dirindukannya.

"Hai, Yoongi _-hyung_ ," kata sosok itu dengan suara sengaunya, yang sudah Yoongi hafal di luar kepala.

Yoongi ingin memeluknya, menghangatkan tubuh yang semakin terlihat kurus itu, melindunginya dari dinginnya udara malam. Tetapi, itu yang akan dilakukanya jika ia masih Yoongi yang dulu. Sayangnya, dia bukanlah Min Yoongi yang itu lagi, yang menyayangi sosok itu dengan segenap hidupnya. Bukan Min Yoongi yang akan mencemaskan baju tipis yang dipakainya ditengah udara dingin ini. Bukan Min Yoongi yang akan datang padanya dengan nafas putus-putus karena berlari hanya karena sosok itu mengeluh sakit kepala. Dia bukanlah Min Yoongi yang itu.

Ia menguarkan bersuara, lebih dingin daripada salju.

"Hai, Park Jimin."

Hembusan nafas memburu berhembus dari celah kedua belah bibir ranum itu. Yoongi pernah mendambakannya ketika ia masih sanggup untuk sekadar memuji 'kau cantik' seperti sedia kala. Ah, jangankan untuk pujian, senyum saja rasanya bibir tipisnya hanya mampu tertarik membentuk garis kecil yang tidak dapat disebut sebagai senyuman. Ia sadar, tubuh lelaki mungil itu tak lagi berisi, ia sadar wajah itu tak lagi memiliki pipi yang _chubby_ , bahkan ia sadar, mata itu sudah tak lagi menunjukkan kelip cahaya harap seterang bintang. Antara ragu tapi rindu, bahkan berdiri saling berhadapanpun sudah memberatkan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" akhirnya si manis membuka suara, sedang lawan bicaranya hanya bungkam.

"Ehm. Aku, maaf. Sudah lama, ya..." Jimin mengusap rambutnya kebelakang, kembali membuat Yoongi hampir goyah dengan pertunjukkan tempat yang dulu pernah disinggahi bibirnya sekedar untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya.

"Aku. Baik-baik saja."

"Oh iya, ini ada oleh-oleh dari Jepang, minggu lalu Jungkook sudah kembali. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama Jungkook. "

Oke, semua harapan Yoongi sirna. Ia tahu lelaki manis itu sudah dalam rangkulan lelaki lain, yang tak lain adalah juniornya semasa SMA.

Nah. Yoongi sendiripun sudah memiliki sosok yang ia lindungi, sekarang. Sudah ada senyuman lain yang juga ia nikmati, sekarang. Sudah ada kehangatan lain yang juga menyamankan hatinya, sekarang.

"Eum, bagaimana kabar Hoseok _-hyung_?"

Semua yang mendengarnya pasti tahu, ada nada pilu yang tersirat dari pertanyaan Jimin. Tapi yang melihat tidak tahu, karena senyuman lembut terukir di wajah Jimin.

"Baik. Seperti biasa masih disibukkan dengan anak-anak didiknya. Apalagi minggu depan akan ada kompetisi. Dia jadi semakin sibuk, tapi kami masih bisa bertemu setiap hari."

Raut Yoongi jauh lebih tenang, membuat Jimin sangat mengerti pembicaraan mengenai Hoseok kini menjadi hal yang sangat Yoongi sukai.

"Jungkook. Kami belum berkomunikasi lagi sejak dia ke Jepang. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Oh. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tidak seharusnya membicarakan orang lain saat ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, mereka akan sama-sama kuat jika mengalihkan sesak pada hal yang kini dapat membahagiakan mereka.

"Dia, baik-baik saja." Dan Yoongi dapat melihat senyuman riang ala anak kecil itu. Seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Dan Yoongi tau ada hal lain lagi yang harus dia tanyakan. Tapi apa ia bisa menanyakannya? Apa ia masih pantas?

Dadanya masih terasa sesak. Ia tidak mengungkiri itu. melihat keadaan fisik sosok mungil di hadapannya, membuat batinnya merasa terluka. Ia begitu bodoh. Sosok itu begitu butuh perlindungannya. Tetapi ia malah mengabaikan itu dan menyakitinya lebih dalam.

Hei, bukankah itu sudah berlalu? Pemuda mungil itu sudah melupakannya, kan? Melupakan masa-masa kelam mereka. Bagaimana dinding besar mulai menghalangi mereka. Dan, bagaimana lelaki dingin itu mulai membuat jurang yang besar di antara mereka.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ditatapnya sosok manis yang masih tersenyum itu, secara tajam.

Persetan.

Ia harus menanyakan ini.

"Jimin- _ah_."

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Apa, pengobatanmu berjalan–"

"Oh, aku lupa. Yoongi _-hyung_. kemarin aku menemukan ini di bandara." Dengan cepat Jimin mengeluarkan boneka hitam dari tas nya. Boneka dengan figur kesukaan Yoongi.

Seharusnya Yoongi senang. Menerima boneka itu dengan sepenuh hati. Tetapi tidak. Ia tidak bisa. Yoongi tidak boleh seperti itu.

Jadi Yoongi menatap benda ditangan Jimin tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Kau," Yoongi tersenyum miring, "Memanggilku kesini hanya untuk memberiku ini?"

Jimin terpaku. Tidak tahu bahwa Yoongi akan menanggapi hadiahnya dengan begitu dingin. Padahal Jimin mendapatkan boneka itu dengan susah payah, rela berebut dengan pembeli lainnya agar dia bisa melihat wajah tersenyum Min Yoongi saat menerimanya.

Ha, haha, Yoongi tersenyum.

Namun bukan senyum yang Jimin harapkan.

Akhirnya diturunkan tangan terulurnya, perlahan, hampir menangis ketika tidak menemukan kehangatan sama sekali di mata lelaki itu. Digenggamnya boneka itu kuat-kuat, tenggorokannya sakit menahan emosi. Dia ingin menangis. Ingin berteriak bahwa sekarang ini dia hanya ingin bertemu dan menerima sedikit kasih sayang atau perhatian dari Yoongi. Hal yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir sangat dirindukannya.

"Bu, bukan hanya itu, _hyung_." Jimin memaksa diri untuk tertawa, walaupun buku-buku jarinya memucat berkat genggaman kuatnya pada boneka hitam ditangannya, "Uhm, aku ingin memberimu ini."

Jimin merogoh tasnya, menarik keluar sebuah benda keras segiempat warna emas yang terbungkus plastik. Meremas ujungnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menyodorkannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tahu ini akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Yoongi tahu dia harus menerima jika ini terjadi, maka dari itu dia telah mencoba menambatkan hatinya pada seorang Jung Hoseok agar jika saat itu datang, hatinya tidak akan terlalu hancur terhempas. Setidaknya, akan ada Jung Hoseok disana yang akan memeluknya dan mengobati lukanya.

Namun jika ini terjadi sekarang, apakah Yoongi rela?

Sebuah undangan pernikahan, dengan nama Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin, terukir dengan huruf emas timbul diatas benda keras di dalam plastik. Memantulkan cahaya lampu mobil seperti mengejek Yoongi, yang walaupun telah mengaku memberikan hatinya pada orang lain namun masih merasa tersiksa melihat benda itu.

"Datang ya, _hyung_?"

Wujud eksplisit suara parau yang mulai gemetar itu. Yoongi benar-benar ingin menyumpalnnya gar dia tak perlu mendengar kalimat menyakitkan itu.

Berani sekali dia.

Berani sekali Park Jimin menyuruh Yoongi datang ke pernikahannya, kendati Jimin tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Yoongi padanya. Sebesar apa rasa sayang Yoongi padanya. Seluas apa cinta yang Yoongi rajut selama ini untuknya.

Berani sekali.

 _Tega, sekali?_

Walaupun Yoongi telah memiliki Hoseok di sisinya, tapi tak bisakah Jimin mengerti, bahwa gedung pernikahannya adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ingin Yoongi hindari di muka bumi ini.

Undangan itu sudah seperti menelan pil pahit bagi yoongi. Seluruh syarafnya seakan lumpuh. Indranya perlahan melemah bersama dua jejak kata yang tersemat diatas lembar undangan yang kini telah berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Ia hancur, bersama kedua nama yang bersemat cantik dengan hiasan apik yang menyertainya. Ia belum sanggup, rasanya hancur seketika.

"Jimin, kau," salahkan lidahnya berkata, sedikit tergagap tapi akhirnya keluar kata nista itu dari indra pengecapnya sendiri. "Akan menikah...?"

"Jungkook sudah lama menunggu, _hyung_ , bila tidak ada dia, mungkin aku sudah mati sejak kemarin-kemarin."

Pandangan yoongi seketika beralih, kini menatap kedua manik yang hanya menatap kosong. Mata itu mulai basah, bersamaan bulir pertama yang jatuh.

Patah.

Goyah sudah pertahanan yoongi. Ia tahu dimana batas kali ini ia berada, persetan dengan posisi keduanya yang berdiri di depan cafe tempat biasa dulu mereka bertemu. Bercengkerama, bahkan mengumbar rasa. Tapi kini, tempat itu juga yang menjadi neraka bagi yoongi. Bila ini terakhir kalinya, tolong biarkan semenit saja.

Ia mampu memeluk tubuh mungil yang sudah bergetar bersama rintihan kecil yang terdengar memilukan.

"Hiks, _hyung_... Aku merindukanmu."

Dan kini Yoongi memeluk sosok mungil itu dengan sangat erat. Dihirupnya aroma yang menguar dari tubuh itu. Sesekali di kecupnya kepala sang mantan kekasih.

Sedangkan Jimin membalas pelukan itu dan menangis kencang. Brengseknya, ia menolak berhenti. Untuk menyudahi dekapan ini, yang terasa begitu memabukkkan. Bahkan Jimin menemukan dirinya merasa sangat nyaman. Dalam cerita konyolnya, harusnya ia kembali pada dekapan ini. Perlindungan ini.

Harusnya Yoongi. Bukan Jungkook. Tapi kenapa ia bisa berada di pelukan Jungkook?

"Jimin- _ah_..." sosok yang dipanggil menguatkan pegangannya pada jaket yang lebih tua. Tanpa jawaban. "Aku pun merindukanmu. Selalu. "

Min Yoongi sedikit menyesal telah mengatakan itu. Karena kini isakan orang terkasihnya itu semakin keras. Ia usap surai hitam Jimin dengan lembut.

Ia tak peduli lagi. Jika Hoseok atau Jungkook menemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia sudah tak peduli. Karena seharusnya seperti ini. Jimin yang berada di pelukannya. Di lingkaran kehidupannya. Di dalam pengawasannya. Dan di dalam rencana masa depannya.

Ia tak boleh kalah dengan egonya. Kali ini ia harus perbaiki semuanya. Peduli setan dengan lembar undangan yang kini terabaikan di tanah. Selama mereka belum mengucapkan janji suci itu, ia masih punya kesempatan.

"Jimin _-ah_ , sayang, dengar aku,"

Tubuh mungil itu menegang. Mendengar panggilan lembut itu, Jimin tersadar.

Seharusnya bukan seperti ini. Ia sudah punya Jungkook. sudah ada orang yang menunggunya di rumah. dan tujuannya kesini adalah untuk memberikan undangan. Bukannya bermesraan seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti seorang, pengkhianat.

Yoongi gemetar memegangi Jimin, menangkup wajah lelaki manis itu agar bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas.

Saat itu ribuan rindu menyeruak keluar dari dadanya, meletup-letup tidak menyenangkan hingga yang kemudian diinginkannya adalah memeluk lelaki itu lagi. tapi, Yoongi ingin mengatakan sesuatu; ide gila yang terlintas begitu saja ketika Jimin mengucap rindunya.

"M, maukah kau–" Yoongi meneguk ludah susah payah. Tidak menyangka akan sekurang ajar ini mengungkap bisikan setan di hadapan malaikatnya, "Kau, lari bersamaku?"

Tubuh mungil itu menegang. Mendengar itu, Jimin tersadar. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini. Ia sudah punya Jungkook. sudah ada orang yang menunggunya di rumah. dan tujuannya kesini adalah untuk memberikan undangan. Bukannya bermesraan seperti ini. apalagi dengan adanya ajakan itu.

Ia merasa seperti seorang, pecundang.

"Tidak." Jimin mendorong pegangan Yoongi hingga lepas. Menggeleng lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada Yoongi, menegur dengan keras bahwa yang dilakukannya ini tidaklah benar.

Mungkin Jimin memang merindukan Yoongi. Mungkin dirinya memang ingin bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Mungkin dirinya memang mengharapkan pelukan ini. Mungkin tawaran melarikan diri bersama itu sedikit menggiurkan.

Tapi, tidak.

Jimin tidak bisa mengkhianati seorang Jeon Jungkook yang telah melakukan begitu banyak hal untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan melarikan diri dengan Min Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Jimin. Dia terluka lagi untuk kesekian kali; dia ditinggalkan, menerima undangan pernikahan orang yang dicintainya, dipeluk untuk mengetahui bahwa dia tak merindu sendirian, lalu pada akhirnya, ketika Yoongi telah siap menanggung semua dosa demi merajut kembali cintanya yang sempat pupus, kembali dipatahkan lagi hatinya. _Dan sialnya, oleh orang yang sama_.

"Ini penolakan?" Yoongi hilang kendali. Dicengkeramnya kuat lengan Jimin, demi mendengar suara serak itu merintih sakit. "Jadi untuk apa kata-kata rindu itu? Untuk apa pelukan itu? Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Orang yang dengan bodohnya masih mencari celah sekecil apapun agar mendapatkanmu kembali?"

Boleh jadi ada rasa dimana lubuk terdalam Jimin ingin memberontak. Tapi. Di sisi hatinya yang lain, ia masih punya rasa peduli. Tiga tahun lalu, tepat dimana hatinya berlabuh perlahan pergi menjauh. Masih segar dalam ingatannya dimana Jungkook menggendongnya dalam balutan jaket tebal yang sudah berpindah ke atas bahunya, lelaki itu membawanya pulang. Meski Jungkook tahu hatinya menangis karena cintanya yang lain, bukan untuk dirinya. Bahkan saat hari demi hari ia merasa hidup sudah tak berarti, lelaki itulah yang membuat dirinya hidup kembali. Seharusnya Jimin sadar, bahwa alasan ia hidup kembali adalah.

Untuk Jungkook.

Tidak seharusnya ia kembali jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Tidak seharusnya jiwanya kembali meregang nyawa hanya untuk kesalahan kesekian kalinya. Ia tahu dimana hatinya berlabuh, tapi seharusnya ia lebih tahu jika pelabuhan itu kini seharusnya milik orang lain. Seharusnya ada hati yang lain berlabuh, tempat itu kini sudah bukan miliknya.

Pandangan itu sudah seakan memberi Yoongi pertanda. Ia tahu bagaimana pandangan itu tak lagi memberinya warna. Perlahan, ia membelai surai keabuan itu sembari tersenyum tulus, seperti senyumnya sedia kala.

"Aku mengerti."

Wajah Jimin terangkat, kedua matanya yang sudah buram kini melihat senyum yang lama tak lagi mampu dipandangnya. Kalau Jungkook tak terbesit dalam benaknya, mungkin senyum itu sudah meluluh lantahkan pendirian yang tekah dibangunnya sejak awal ia memutuskan untuk menemui Yoongi.

"Aku. Akan melepaskanmu."

Jimin tersenyum, membalas senyum palsu Yoongi; yang tak lagi Jimin tahu apa senyum itu nyata atau sandiwara menyedihkan. Yang ia tahu, perlahan rengkuhan itu melonggar, berikut langkah yang bergesekan bersama salju itu mulai terdengar menjauh. Semua tahu ini saatnya.

Ia harus melepas semua yang pernah digenggamnya. Semua yang ia cintai tak harus selalu ada dalam kehidupannya.

"Berbahagialah bersama Jungkook, seperti aku akan bahagia bersama Hoseok. "

Mungkin, suatu ucapan, adalah pengesahan indah yang menyakitkan.

Mendengar nama itu, membuat dada Jimin terasa sakit. Ia tau, ia bahkan menyakiti Yoongi dengan nama Jungkook. Tapi Jimin tak suka. Nama yang di sebut Yoongi. Ingatannya memutar memori lama. _Dimana dinding besar itu terbuat, dan jurang itu tercipta_.

Yang memaksa Jimin semakin tak suka.

"Yoongi _-hyung_."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam diam. Membiarkan pemuda mungil itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan ia dapat melihat Jimin menarik nafas dalam-dalam sembari menutup kedua matanya. Tangan mungil itu pun terkepal kuat.

Apa yang terjadi?

Agaknya, dalam sekejap seolah dunia berhenti berputar bagi kedua insan itu. Jimin bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti ini.

Mencium bibir Yoongi. Bukan ciuman dalam. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang paling biadab. Seolah-olah, mengatakan kalimat rindu dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah.

Fakta bahwa Yoongi tak bisa berbohong. Mengenai betapa hangatnya ciuman ini. Yang menggetarkan jiwanya–dengan liar.

Jimin mengambil langkah mundur, menjauhi Yoongi yang masih terdiam. Ia menunduk dan mengusap air matanya yang mengalir, bahkan sebelum ia mengambil tindakan berani itu.

Berikut pemuda itu pun tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga kedua matanya yang masih saja mengeluarkan air mata itu menutup sayup-sayup.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi _-hyung_."

Yoongi tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapan terima kasih itu, karena dia tak ingin mendengarnya. tak ingin menerima terima kasih, ataupun permohonan maaf.

Perlahan Yoongi berbalik. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan sisa cinta dan kenangannya di belakang. Karena inilah yang terbaik; untuk Yoongi dan untuk Jimin. Untuk keduanya. Untuk hidup mereka.

Nanti. Anggap saja Yoongi masih akan mengingat sosok seorang Park Jimin, lelaki manis yang sempat menawan hatinya sedemikian rupa hingga dia tak bisa bernafas, yang begitu dia cintai hingga rela mengorbankan segalanya. Lelaki lucu yang selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi tertawa, selalu berhasil mencairkan es yang bersemayam di hatinya sejak lama. Park Jimin yang begitu ingin dia lindungi, namun pada akhirnya malah dilindungi oleh orang lain.

Harusnya Yoongi sadar. Dirinya telah lama gagal menjaga Jimin, membiarkan celah untuk orang lain masuk kedalam kisah romansa mereka.

Pun harusnya Yoongi sadar, di tempat lain yang Yoongi sebut sebagai tempat untuk _pulang_ , ada Jung Hoseok yang selalu menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat dan tepukan di punggung ketika dia lelah.

Yoongi sadar bahwa hidupnya kini bukanlah tentang Park Jimin.

Bila saja kenangan lain tentang lelaki itu muncul lagi lain kali, Yoongi akan menghargainya sebagai masa lalu yang telah membantunya berdiri hingga sekarang.

.

"Park Jimin."

.

Jimin yang baru membuka pintu mobilnya menoleh, pada Yoongi yang hampir berbelok di ujung jalan. Suaranya gemetar, namun ada senyuman disana. senyum hangat yang telah Jimin tunggu sejak pertama kali merindukan sosok Min Yoongi.

"Ya, _hyung_...?"

Wajah Yoongi memang tersenyum. Namun tidak untuk hatinya.

Ada yang hancur berkeping di dalam sana. Biarlah. Yoongi ingin menikmatinya. Yoongi telah berjanji akan menghargainya.

"Aku, tidak akan datang ke pernikahanmu."

Jika ada yang bertanya, maka jawaban itu tidak berkenan untuk tergurat.

"Selamat tinggal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Secara harfiah, semuanya seperti senandung pilu, yang manisnya menyembunyikan titik-titik menyakitkan dalam sebuah rangkaian kata.

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, dan selamat tahun baru :)

(mohon berikan pendapat kalian, ya)


End file.
